The Song of Anja
by Bobobobo117
Summary: Anja Snow-Song finds herself in prison once again. She has long lived this life of crime and isn't interested in stopping now. As she adventures through Skyrim she happens upon many a quirky character, and learns many lessons in this unforgiving world.


The floor was wet and cold against her skin as she woke up. Anja was in a dark room with a stone floor and stone walls. She sniffed the air, it was thick and humid and had a hint of pine tree in it.

"Falkreath Prison..." she said to herself. She had been here before, but this time she couldn't remember why. She was lying naked on her stomach on the floor of her cell, and trying her hardest to remember how she ended up here. A guard appeared at the cell door.

"Anja Snow-Song?" he said in his rough Nordic accent.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. Look, I'll pay whatever I need to to leave here." Anja said hastily, starting to stand up and look at him. This guard wasn't the first person to see her naked, and wouldn't be the last.

"Not this time, you've been given too many second chances already. This time the charges are serious. The Jarl will come down to decide your fate." the guard said. "We found you naked, here are these." he said, and threw some clothes in. He walked away.

As Anja put the clothes on, she wondered what she had gotten herself into this time...

Days later, she wasn't sure how many, Jarl Siddgeir's Thane, Nenya, came to her cell.

"Jarl Siddgeir has appointed me to evaluate your situation and determine a punishment." Nenya said. "You were witnessed committing crimes of many natures, including assault, larceny, consumption and dealing of skooma, - "

"I don't need to hear anymore, I can probably guess the rest." Anja said. Although she didn't remember what happened the night before, she knew it was probably just the usual. "Just tell me what my bail is, I'll pay it."

Nenya grew impatient, and said "Miss Snow-Song, there will be no bail. You will be imprisoned here for 3 years for the crimes you've committed here."

Anja was in utter disbelief. "What could I have possibly done to deserve a 3 year sentence?"

"Half the city was on fire not 3 hours ago because of you and your shenanigans. I believe three years is an appropriate sentence." That was the end of the conversation, and Nenya left.

Anja needed to find a way out of there, and she evaluated her choices. It seemed as if there was only one guard guarding her, but she did not know what was outside the door to the barracks. She decided to lay dormant for the time being, attention was already brought to her today, the guard would have his eye on her.

More days passed, during which, Anja had learned the guards' routines. Every 6 hours, a guard would leave the room and another guard would come in to take his place. It was Anja's plan to pick the lock during the short period when there was no guard in the room. She had managed to find a lockpick placed under a bucket in the corner of the room. She was preparing for her escape...

The guard had stood up and walked to the door. Anja started picking the lock. She had not used her hands in any meaningful way since she was thrown in prison, so she wasn't as dexterous as she would normally be. She fumbled with the lock, but it was old and wasn't high quality to begin with, and she managed to unlock it. She slid the lockpick into her cleavage and kept the metal door of her cell closed. The new guard walked in, and started patrolling.

He went over to the other side of the room, and was inspecting other prisoners. Anja saw this as her chance, and opened the door to her cell and started towards the door to the barracks. The prisoners the guard was inspecting were begging for their freedom, but the guard paid no attention to their pleas, but heard some noises behind him. He thought he heard a door creak, but when he turned around all was fine, and Anja was on the other side of the door.

She started slowly up the stairs, making sure not to make them creak. Once she was just below ground level she stopped. She was listening for anything that might mean there was someone up there. After a few moments she decided it was safe and peaked up. She looked left and right and saw no one. She made for the door.

She didn't like what she saw when she opened the door. It was broad daylight. She had no way of knowing what time it was down in her cell and didn't think about the fact that it could be daylight. She quickly ran into some bushes to her right and hunkered down. It seemed no one had seen her. She made her way to the northeast exit of the town, and made it out without detection. She sprinted up the road out of Falkreath, and once she was out of sight of the gate, allowed herself some rest.

"I made it." she thought. "I actually made it." She looked behind her at the smoke rising from Falkreath and could hardly believe that was because of her. "That must have been some good skooma." she deducted.

She thought of where to go afterwards. Helgen was the closest town, but that was still in Falkreath Hold where she would still be considered a criminal. She decided Riverwood would be the best place to go. She started north to get to Lake Ilinalta. By the time she got there it was the early afternoon.

She had been in the cell for a week or two, by her count, and she was in real need of a wash. She stripped her clothes, and realised that the shirt, trousers, and lockpick were the only possessions to her name. She saw them lying there and felt lonely.

She had made sure to bathe at the northern end of the lake, near where the White River started, so there wouldn't be as many slaughterfish. She hadn't anything to properly wash herself with, but the soak itself was refreshing. She started groping her breasts absentmindedly. She started thumbing her nipples. She hadn't pleasured herself in so long, at least since she was in prison. She thought there were more important things at this moment, and started back to shore.

She laid on the grass, waiting to be dry. She didn't want to get her only pair of clothes wet. As she was relaxing on the grass, she heard hounds barking. She knew this could only mean one thing, so she gathered her clothes and swam across the water. She had no choice but to get the clothes wet, but it could help in ridding them of her scent. They certainly couldn't track her scent across the water, and unless they wanted to swim as well, there would be hours before they either went to Riverwood or around the lake to get to her.

She saw a cabin on a hill and started towards it. It was getting dark out. She looked around the cabin and it seemed uninhabited. Her clothes were wet and she hung them out to dry, and sat on the porch for a while. The garden looked well tended, but it was obvious no one was here. She thought about what might have happened to the previous owner, but her mind made up terrible things so she tried to stop thinking about them. Once she deemed herself dry enough to get in bed, she did. She reflected on the events today, and how she made it out of the prison against all odds. She was proud of herself as she fell asleep...

She woke up abruptly and felt her lower lips ache. It felt painful down there and she instinctively reached for her groin but couldn't. She couldn't move her arms or her legs. She could only move her head and look around. It was dawn, and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Something was definitely in her vagina, but she couldn't see from this angle. She saw torchlight outside. The light slowly moved inside, and the light illuminated the room. An old woman stood at the door.

"Ah, good morning deary. I see you are quite a predicament." the old woman said.

"Er... Yeah. Who are you?" Anja was very confused as to what was going on. This old woman didn't seem like a pervert.

"My name is Anise and this is my cabin."

"I'm sorry to have come here, but I - "

"No matter, deary, there is a way you can repay me." Anja was afraid of what she might say. "I need an ingredient for a potion I am making, but you see, I don't... climax... like I used to."

Anja was rather relieved at this, she thought Anise might've needed her heart or some other vital organ.

"You see, in your young, tight little cunt is a hollowed horker tusk, when you climax your juices will flow straight into it." Anise explained.

"Sounds easy enough, Anise, is it? Just cure my paralysis and let me get started."

"No, no, I will be pleasuring you."

"Erm, alright then..." Anja wasn't excited at the idea of this old woman sticking the horker tusk up her vagina, but it seemed this was the only way out and it's not like she hadn't been violated before...

Anise took her place at the end of the bed and started with the tusk. She grabbed it and started moving it in and out at a steady pace. Having not masturbated in weeks, Anja could tell it wouldn't take long to meet the old woman's demand.

Anise twisted the tusk in and out of Anja's warm, wet vagina, and even started casting sparks onto Anja's groin. The electric sensation would've made Anja convulse in ecstasy, had she not been paralyzed. Anise started tweaking Anja's nipples as well.

Anja's breathing quickened and she let out a long moan of pleasure, squirting her juices into the hollowed tusk. Anise finally cured her paralysis, and Anja shook with immense euphoria.

Anise put a cork in the tusk and put it on the shelf. Once Anja's orgasm was over she relaxed back into the bed, and covered up. It was still cold out. Anja broke the silence.

"That was quite something."

"Yes deary, you produced so much fluid that you overflowed the tusk. I'll have enough of that for months." Anise seemed pleased with herself.

"So when you run out you just wait here for a naked girl to crawl into your bed?" Anja asked jokingly.

"That's about it. In fact, you came just in the nick of time, I had just run out when you showed up."

"Where were you last night? I could've sworn I was alone."

"I was in the basement over in the corner there." Anise said as she organized her potions.

"Ah... I best get going now." Anja was still in Falkreath Hold, not safe from their jurisdiction yet.

"Good day, deary. I hope to see you again!"

Anja made her way to the door, but was stopped by Anise.

"For being such a good donor, take these as a token of my gratitude." Anise handed over black robes to Anja. "These are certainly better than those ragged things hanging outside."

Anja accepted the gift. "Thank you, Anise." She slid the robes on, grabbed her lockpick, and continued on her way to Riverwood.


End file.
